All is Fair (in Love and War)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: This is a collection of various one-shots, either related to the previous one or a complete stand-alone. These are all about the pairing Kathryn Janeway & Tuvok from the Star Trek series Voyager.
1. Fairness

**Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
**

 **Pairing: Kathryn Janeway x Tuvok**

 **Words: 1723  
**

 **AU title: All is Fair  
**

 **Tags: VOY season 2 episode 2  
**

 **Summary:** **Tuvok was able to get off of the Drayan moon with the three children that had asked for his guidance and protection, the Drayan government found out too late about Tuvok's crash on that particular moon.** **And now, there are three young children living on the _USS Voyager_ with Lieutenant Tuvok as their father… and Kathryn Janeway as their mother.**

* * *

Tom Paris was casually walking from his quarters to the bridge to report for Beta shift duty. But he bumped into one of the kids that had come aboard after their last mission.

"Excuse me, but what is the way to engineering?" it was the boy, Corin, who he'd bumped into.

"Just… take a turbo lift to Deck 11." The pilot replied, and then watched the boy run down the corridor. "Paris to Tuvok, I'm having a feeling those children of yours are up to something down in engineering."

 _"I will send my men down. Thank you for the warning Lieutenant."_

Paris rolled his eyes. "I wonder what's gonna happen next."

* * *

As expected, the children threw a practical joke at a few unfortunate Beta shift engineers and the security officers who were send to them. And now they were sitting on separate chairs in the Captain's ready room, fumbling with their hands and looking at the ground.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed at the children. "I can understand you need to play, but we're on a starship. People must be able to do their jobs."

"We understand." Tressa said with a small sigh.

The woman leaned on her desk. "If there's anything you need, you can just ask."

After a long silence, Elani spoke up. "I want a mother."

"A mother." Janeway agreed. "You need a female figure with authority, there's nothing wrong with that. I'll talk with Tuvok about it."

"Can't you be our mother?" Corin asked, almost sounding desperately.

"I… don't have any experience raising children." the Captain said, a bit overwhelmed.

"You could learn."

"Maybe, but I'll have to speak to Tuvok first."

* * *

"That is actually a very logical explanation." The Vulcan said after his Captain told him what the children had told her.

"Could you enlighten me how that is logical?" her lighter brown eyes looked into the dark chocolate ones of her Security chief.

Tuvok tilted his head a little. "Just like us, Drayan children depend on both parents. And I believe there was a scientific study done about the differences of behavior and success between Human children growing up with either both parents or only one, and the conclusion did tell that two parents would be better for their mental health."

"Then, which of the women is the best candidate to be that mother to them?"

"It seems like they have already selected one, which is you."

Kathryn sighed. "Is that such a good idea? After all, I'm already the Captain of this ship which brings tons of responsibility. Raising children will make it all more difficult."

The dark skinned male raised an eyebrow. "Captain, there have been more Captains who raised their children aboard a Federation starship during a five-year mission. My far cousin was one of them, and his children became prominent figures in later space travels."

"I don't know how to be a mother, and we humans are very sensitive to failure. I don't wish to mess this up Tuvok, or three small lives will be messed up."

"Captain… Kathryn, I must admit that I too was rather nervous when T'Pel informed me for the first time that she was pregnant. I spend hours thinking about how I should treat a youngling for who I am responsible. And I can assure you, all Vulcans experience these parental fears as much as humans do. Even though I have successfully raised 4 children, I will still experience difficulties with all three of them."

And somehow, hearing her friend's story did make her feel slightly better.

* * *

Raising children came easier to Kathryn Janeway than she thought it would. It had also brought herself and Tuvok closer in several than regular encounters would have in years. And neither was bothered by the closeness they had achieved.

The three children were residing in Tuvok's old quarters and Tuvok himself had logically relocated himself to the quarters of his Captain as she was willing to share her personal space with him whereas others would not appreciate his company.

Kathryn had refused to let him sleep anywhere else but the large bed, which they were now sharing.

It's not that he didn't wish to be with her, quite the opposite of that was true. He faulted his own emotional state for the wish to be her partner in more ways than only friendship. His marriage bond with T'Pel, bright and strong at the beginning, had now faltered and become practically dormant.

And sometimes, he thought that Kathryn desired him too since he felt a fleeting thought almost every time they touched.

* * *

It wasn't until 4 months later on their voyage that Elani suddenly asked Tuvok a question he hadn't been expecting. "Tuvok, are you and Kathryn together?"

The Vulcan raised his eyebrow. "Please clarify, your sentence can be interpreted in various ways."

"Are you together like miss Torres and mister Paris?" the Drayan girl asked.

"Lieutenant Torres and Lieutenant Paris are together in a romantical sense, which is not the nature of the relationship between me and Captain Janeway." he replied.

Tressa looked a bit sad when he told them. "I thought you would look good together that way."

"Please clarify."

"You and Kathryn would look great as a couple!" Corin said, maybe a bit too cheerful.

The Security Chief merely raised an eyebrow, he didn't react.

* * *

Though he hadn't reacted directly on the child's statement, it kept his mind distracted. Even as he laid in bed that evening.

Janeway turned on her side, facing him. "You're distracted, I can see it in your eyes."

Tuvok sighed. "Elani asked me a question this morning, which Corin turned into a statement after I replied to the question. His statement has been circling around in my head ever since."

"What did he say that got you all wired up?" she was talking like a friend to him, but he thought he heard something more in her voice.

"It is not something I wish to bother you with, as it was something personal." Tuvok cast his gaze from the ceiling to the wall on his left where the door was.

Kathryn placed her right hand on his shoulder, and he felt that fleeting emotion again. Yet this time, it was far stronger. "Elani asked me a question this afternoon, which is possibly the same one she asked you."

"What did she ask?" the Vulcan asked.

"She asked if we were together, in the romantical sense. Tressa explained to me they thought so because we share this room, this bed, and because of how we interact with one another." the unknown emotion became stronger in the Captain. "I have been asking myself what I've been feeling for you."

"You seem to have come to a conclusion already." the Security Chief stated.

"It was easy for me, but it seems you are still debating with yourself."

Tuvok placed his left hand on Kathryn's. "I do not know what I should do. I am still married to T'Pel, yet I can barely feel her as our bond loses its light. I am afraid our relationship was never quite as stable as I thought it was, our bond has not survived without contact for the past two years. And I fear, that at this rapid speed, the bond will be gone by the end of this year."

"I'm sorry for you." Kathryn said.

"Our marriage was arranged by our parents, as almost every Vulcan marriage goes. It is not something you should be sorry for."

"You still lost your bond to your wife, which I know is significant in Vulcan culture."

The Vulcan turned his entire body to the woman beside him. She was beautiful and smart, she understood him, she was all he had hoped to find in a wife. "When the bond has disappeared completely, I am free to take a new wife."

"Will you? Take a new wife?" they were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I will have to, since my biology demands it. But I do not wish to force a woman into that."

"If it comes to that, I am willing to help you out."

Tuvok couldn't believe she just said that.

The Captain of the Voyager licked her lips. "It's highly possible that Mark has proclaimed me dead or changed his feelings about me now I've been gone for two years. Human emotions change rapidly."

"If he has, then he is not worthy enough to be with you or deserving of your love."

"I do still love Mark, but something in me changed."

When she said that, the Security Chief could feel the strong rush of emotion through the contact of their skin. He felt her love for him, how deep she felt and how afraid she was he would reject her.

To confirm he wouldn't, he leaned closer to kiss her the human way, experiencing the softness of her lips. "I shall be thy mate, if thee wants to."

"I do Tuvok, I do."

* * *

And when the year was done, the bond between Tuvok and his wife dormant enough to break at the forming of a new one, the couple was officially married by Commander Chakotay.

The Doctor and Neelix threw festivities that continued for an entire week, much to Tuvok's dismay.

Yet he understood the human need to celebrate the marriage of their most senior officer. But the human custom of a 'honeymoon' still escaped his broad understanding of various topics.

* * *

Five months into their marriage, Kathryn left the bridge to go to sickbay, the bridge in Chakotay's capable hands.

"Could something be wrong with the Captain?" Harry asked suddenly.

"If there is, I hope it's not dangerous." B'Elanna said.

Suddenly, the intercom ringed. _"Doctor to the Bridge."_

"Chakotay here, what is it?" the XO asked.

 _"Put me on ship wide please, I have an announcement to make."_

Ensign Kim pressed a button on the Operations station. "You're ship-wide Doctor."

 _"Crewmembers of the_ USS Voyager _, I'm gratified to proclaim that Captain Janeway is not ill, but she's pregnant."_

The crew on the bridge erupted in happy screams and cheering sounds.

Tuvok couldn't believe it, he was going to be a biological father for the 5th time.

Chakotay smirked. "Maybe you should join your wife in Sickbay. And congratulations Commander, may this occasion be one of the happiest in your life."


	2. Rejoined

**Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
**

 **Pairing: Kathryn Janeway x Tuvok**

 **Words: 1577  
**

 **AU title: Rejoined  
**

 **Tags: VOY season 5 episode 10 'Counterpoint', related to previous chapter  
**

 **Summary:** **As the Devore inspect Voyager, Prax finds something abnormal in the air around Captain Janeway and suspects she's a telepath. But actually, all he picked up the telepathic bond between her and Tuvok as well as the link with her unborn child.**

* * *

The Devore beamed aboard Voyager on Decks 12, 11,2 and 1, which Chakotay read out loud.

Suddenly, an old classic piece of Earth music flowed through the speakers around the entire ship.

"Captain Janeway, report to your ready room." a smug male voice said.

"Are all crewmembers ready for the humiliation?" Janeway asked.

"I hope they are." the native American replied.

The female Captain stood up. "I'll be meeting with the head Inspector in my ready room, you have the bridge." and she walked off.

Devore guards were standing in the room, a younger man was sitting on her office chair.

"Goodmorning, Captain." said the man who sat in her chair. "I took the liberty of playing this music throughout your ship, I thought it might help your crew relax. Sometimes these inspections can be… stressful."

"How thoughtful." Kathryn said.

The Inspector looked at one of his guards before looking back. "I replicated some coffee. Black, as usual?"

"Black." She replied staring straight in the eyes of the Devore male who had walked to her left side.

"Prax here still refuses to try it, but then, he's a man of few pleasures." Said the Inspector and nodded to the other men to leave the room.

As they were gone, Janeway placed a hand over the mug.

"Captain, please make yourself at home."

* * *

Kathryn sat on the couch, looking out of the window into space while the Head Inspector paced around her room. She didn't mind him much, all she wanted was for them to leave so she would see her beloved Tuvok again, as he together with the telepathic refugees and the other telepathic crewmembers were hiding.

"I've examined your crew manifest from our last inspection. Commander Tuvok, Ensign Vorik: Vulcans. Ensigns Sudar and Jurot: Betazoids. All telepaths, and yet for some reason you neglected to mention them."

"There's a simple reason: they're dead." the Captain lied with a straight face. "Tuvok, Vorik and Jurot died in a shuttle crash about two months ago. Sudar was killed during an encounter with a species called the Kazon." Sudar was the only one who was actually dead, but the Devore didn't know that.

"That's fortunte, for you I mean. If I found you were harboring telepaths I would've had to arrest you for breaking our carnal protocol."

The woman didn't feel good with lying, but she had to. "They were valued members of my crew Inspector, not criminals."

"Perhaps." the male Devore walked closer to her. "Captain, do you trust me?"

"Not for a second." Kathryn replied truthfully.

"Exactly, and why should you? Trust has to be earned, it's gradual. And yet it's the foundation of every relationship, professional and personal. It's also a concept alien to telepathic races, why take someone at their word when you can simply read their mind?"

At that moment, Prax and the guard stepped back in. "We've completed our inspection, they're no telepaths aboard. Only the Captain hasn't been scanned for during any of our past inspections."

"She's human, like most of her crew. They're non-telepaths." the Head Inspector said.

"Still, I have to scan her." The older male walked closer to the Captain, taking out his two-point scanner.

The only woman in the room rolled her eyes as the scanner was pointed at her. She just kept sitting.

But the scanner beeped several times, indicating telepathy.

"She's telepathic." Prax said, eyes straight on the Captain.

"How's that possible?" the Head Inspector, Kashyk, asked.

* * *

As Prax was interrogating the Captain, Kashyk looked at the holo pictures in the room that was the Captain's private living quarters.

Now various readings had confirmed that she was somehow telepathic, evaluations by Starfleet doctors previous years had confirmed that prior to five months ago, when Voyager was in Drayan space, Kathryn Janeway was non-telepathic.

"It's impossible for humans to become suddenly telepathic." The Doctor said. He had been called by Prax to bring Janeway's medical files.

The elder Devore didn't listen to the holographic doctor. "The Devore Imperial protocols call for through rough investigation on a person who suddenly gained telepathic abilities so it can be reversed."

"Telepathy can't be reversed medically, reports have proven it impossible!"

Kathryn held up her hand. "Doctor, we'll just tell them the truth."

The hologram couldn't believe what the woman just had said. "You'll sell yourself out! Devore Imperial protocols say that what you've done is charged with Sympathy."

"What is the truth?" the Head Inspector said, having come across the room holding a holodisk.

Janeway pointed at the disk in his hands. "You're holding the evidence in your hand. That holo was me and Tuvok on our wedding day five months ago."

Kashyk activated it, seeing the Captain in a beautiful formfitting dress. Her fingers were intertwined with those of a dark skinned male with slanted eyebrows and pointy ears who wore a Starfleet dress uniform.

"He linked us telepathically, customary for the Vulcan species. We were only married for three months when he died in that shuttle crash, and the only thing I have left of him is our unborn child."

"And as Vulcan genes are dominant over Human ones, the baby inherited telepathy from his father." the Doctor reasoned.

"How long until the child is born?" the younger Devore asked.

"Vulcan-Human hybrids born to Human mothers are born approximately 44 weeks after conception. The Captain is barely 12 weeks along, it'll take another 32 weeks for it to be born." the hologram replied.

"We'll let go this time, but if that child is born in Devore space, we'll be forced to kill it." Kashyk said before leaving the room with his colleagues.

The Captain let out a long sigh. "Set up rematerialization once they're gone."

"Captain, you must come with me to sickbay. I will have to scan your child."

* * *

All telepaths, the Brenari refugees and the telepathic crewmembers of Voyager, rematerialized in Cargo Bay 1 with help of Seven and two engineers while B'Elanna rerouted power to the Transporter which Harry was manning at that moment.

When Tuvok rematerialized, he immediately turned to Seven. "Did all go well? This time took significantly longer than any of the past inspections."

"They scanned the Captain, she had to explain the traces of telepathy left in her. The Doctor took her to Sickbay afterwards." the former Borg drone said.

After gaining the answer, the Commander went straight to Sickbay to rejoin with his wife.

She was being scanned by the Doctor, lying on one of the beds.

"Has something been done to her?" the primal Vulcan in him was roaring, ready to tear apart whoever had harmed his wife.

"Not yet, but I wanted to be secure. I don't know what happened in the ready room when the Captain was alone with the Head Inspector. He seemed to be ready to stab her with something to force her body to abort the child you conceived." the EMH replied.

Kathryn frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"You know how Devore view telepaths, discovering a non-telepathic woman carrying the child of a telepathic male when you're enamored with that woman will drive such a man to the extremes. I will make sure that upon next contact with Mr. Kashyk another crewmember will be with you in that room. I'd prefer Mr. Chakotay or Ms. Torres." the hologram said.

"Thank you for voicing your concern." the Captain said. "But is my baby healthy?"

"They're developing normally for Vulcan-Human hybrids from what I can find in the Federation database." the Doctor replied.

"You said 'they', indicating plural." Tuvok stated.

The EMH nodded. "I did. I only just discovered there were two embryos developing in the Captain's womb." he pulled up a holographic scan, enlarged by three times. And as he said, there were two embryos developing normally for 3-month-old Vulcan-Human hybrids.

Kathryn smiled as she viewed the children in her womb. "Oh my, I never imagined having children… this is a welcome surprise." tears of happiness streamed down her rosy cheeks.

Tuvok wrapped his arms protectively around his wife's midsection, and kissed her cheeks. " _Ashaya_ , _t'nash-veh ko-telsu_ , I will protect you with all that I am. If that man harms you or our young, nothing will stand in my way of ripping him apart."

"I know you will Tuvok." she said, moving her hands over his chest and shoulders to his upper arms before laying her head on his left shoulder.

The Chief of Security purred contently at the feeling of his wife in his arms, he felt rejoiced in the fact that he managed to conceive a set of twins outside of _pon farr_ with a Human female. He would come home to Vulcan with a new wife and children, a happy occasion for his clan.

* * *

The Doctor was reviewing the scans he made of the Captain while she was being held by her husband and the father of her children. The gender scans indicated that one was a boy and the other a girl. If they'd been on Vulcan, all doctors would have gone crazy.

There was no doubt that Captain Kathryn Janeway would be accepted by Tuvok's clan, she was a woman with status within the Federation and she was carrying Tuvok's son and daughter, not really a lesser achievement.

He looked at the sight of the two lovers in a loving embrace before looking back on the computer screen. "I hope you'll be happy for the rest of your lives."


	3. Afterwards

**Fandom: Star Trek Voyager  
**

 **Pairing: Kathryn Janeway x Tuvok**

 **Words: 1193  
**

 **AU title: Afterwards  
**

 **Tags: VOY, returning to Earth, related to previous chapter  
**

 **Summary: The crew is back in the Alpha Quadrant and has docked in the star docks above Earth. They are welcomed back by their families and friends and all those they haven't seen for 7 years. (continuations of 'Fairness' and 'Rejoined')**

* * *

It had been 7 years since the _USS Voyager_ had begun their journey to the Badlands that got them ended up in the Delta Quadrant 70.000 lightyears away from home. And now they have returned.

Rianne Janeway was waiting for her daughter in the grand hall all living family members of the Voyager crew who weren't listed deceased were waiting for their loved ones to come home. Her other daughter, Lisa, was back home in Indiana, waiting for them to return.

The first officers of _Voyager_ showed their faces, finally seeing their families and friends again, joining them in happy tears and embraces.

Mrs. Janeway knew that her daughter would be the last to arrive, a Captain always leaves as last.

More and more officers joined their family members if they still had any. She even saw Owen Paris welcoming his son back after a disappearance for 7 years, and the relationship between him and his son Tom had practically been non-existent prior to _Voyager_ getting missing.

And Tom Paris had brought home a wife, part Klingon, and their newborn daughter.

Just seeing the sight of that, Rianne wondered if her daughter had found someone while in the Delta Quadrant. She thought there was somebody, since her daughter had barely reacted when she told her that Mark had proclaimed her dead and moved on to marry another once a DataStream was possible.

And finally, she saw Kathryn entering the hall.

But she certainly wasn't alone.

There were three teenagers of about 15 years old darting around her, a set of twins walking close to her feet, a young newborn in her left arm and her right hand was holding that of Security Chief Commander Tuvok.

The three teenagers were more likely alien children the crew had picked up during their voyage through the Delta Quadrant since they were so different from each other as well as the younger children, but the other three were most likely the children Kathryn birthed.

"Mom." Kathryn greeted. "I'm happy to see you're well."

Rianne was stunned. "Are… all of them yours?"

"Tressa, Corin and Elani are Drayan. They practically picked Tuvok as their foster father, and I became their mother. It made me realize that I did love Tuvok, that I wanted my family with him." she had grown into a beautiful woman, a man that didn't look twice at her would be a fool.

"I do recognize you, Kathryn once brought you to our residence. Weren't you married then?"

"My marriage bond with T'Pel was fragile, it did not survive more than 3 years of great distance. Yet it was also weakened by my feelings for Kathryn." the Vulcan replied.

"I'm not one to judge, as long as you two love each other. But we should get the shuttle for Indiana, I'll pay the additional boarding passes at the station."

On their trip to the shuttle station, people of all ages looked at Kathryn.

It was no wonder, she was practically a celebrity now for returning to the Alpha Quadrant from the Delta Quadrant in 7 years. And she was walking with 6 children, not the usual number of a family.

"They're all looking at us." Elani said.

"Is it because we're different?" the young dark skinned boy may be older than he was when Tuvok found him on that moon, but he was still very talkative.

"We are the only known people who once stranded in the Delta Quadrant and came back alive to tell the story. Humans are very sentimental." Tuvok replied.

"Only you would know, you spend almost your entire life on Earth." Kathryn said with a grin.

"And I would not change one single step I made in my life."

During the conversation, they had arrived at the shuttle station.

"I had only counted for two, now I shall have to buy six more." Rianne said as they arrived at the counter. "Ma'am, I'll need six additional tickets under the name Janeway."

The woman behind the counter looked up, staring in disbelief at the large amount of children before silently moving on to do her job.

* * *

The shuttle to Indiana did fly rather fast, and they arrived within the hour. And the drive to the Janeway farmhouse wasn't long either.

So when Kathryn entered her ancestral home, she smelt the scent of the wood burning in the fireplace as well as fresh paint and the smell of her sister's cooking.

"Lisa, we've arrived! And we've got company!" Rianne called.

From the kitchen, a hazelnut haired woman with blue eyes emerged. "What kind of… oh my! Kathy, that's quite a family you got yourself there. What are all their names?"

"Well, that are Corin, Tressa and Elani, they're children of a species called the Drayan who we've encountered in the Delta Quadrant. The twins are named Chu'lak & T'Enne and this little girl is named T'Kin." the Starfleet Captain pointed at each of the children while saying their names.

"You brought me a lot of nieces and nephews. That handsome man over there yours?"

The Security Chief merely raised his eyebrow, but did not react.

Kathryn shook her head while laughing. "You never change, do you Lisa?"

"What? Can't I ogle a handsome guy even though he's married to my sister? Is he also the reason you fell out of love with Mark?"

"Somehow I knew he was going to proclaim me dead if I didn't return quick… and I did already have feelings for Tuvok, it's part of why I went after him."

The Commander laced his fingers together with those of his _adun'a_ , his dark skin contrasting with her pale one. Through their contact, he let her know he was glad that she was the one who came after the _Val Jean_ and not another Federation ship.

The Captain smiled and leaned into him, her head on his chest.

Their newborn daughter, who had been born only a few days before they docked at Jupiter Station, opened her now brown eyes. The shade of her eyes was more Kathryn's than Tuvok's, and they did look straight into her father's.

With a single finger, the Vulcan touched his daughter's temple, initiating contact between their minds. He could feel and see the parental bond, which had formed when she was still in her mother's womb.

Rianne smiled. "Isn't she adorable? But then again, all babies are."

"Can we just close this conversation? I'm hungry and still recovering from labor." Kathryn pointed out.

"I'll set the table." Lisa said.

"And I'll put the food on the table. We've got vegetarian options for you, Mr. Tuvok."

When the two Janeway women had disappeared into the kitchen, Tuvok received a message from his daughter Asil.

* * *

 _'Dear father,_

 _Mother remarried yesterday, to a man named Sefor. He is a minister at the Vulcan Science Academy as well as a teacher in Advanced Technological Mathematics. Sefor accepts us well, as he is infertile and will never sire children of his own. His previous wife died aboard the V'Koss near Deep Space 7 in the Beta Quadrant. Mother would have wanted you to know._

 _Live long and prosper,_

 _Asil'_


End file.
